The Invisible Hand
by NikiRadcliffe
Summary: History of Magic can be soooo boring, right? WRONG! Not when a hand creeps up your leg, just like one Ginny Weasley's. Kinda dark, and weird. Rated M for a reason, sweetie. oh, and, yeah, it's actually MEANT to end that way!


The Invisible Man.

Ginny looked outside the window while dozing off in History Of Magic. It was almost time for the O.W.L.'s, and Professor Binns was droning on and on about Witch Burning in the 1700's.

As she put her head on her desk, wind gushed into the room, opening the door to the classroom and closing it quickly, a little too quickly…

As she rested her head on her desk to prepare for a nap, she felt someone tap her shoulder. She squealed and turned around, but no one was there.

"Is there something wrong, Miss Wonsley?" asked Professor Bins, responding to her sudden squeal.

"No… nothing wrong, Professor." She said, and rested her head back into her arms, as he started speaking in that quiet, drone like voice that made her fall asleep so easily. She closed her eyes as a hand clamped her foot. She was ready for this attack though, growing up with six brothers after all, and her feet kicked into the air, and she heard the faintest of whimpers.

The hand starting running up her leg now, and she let it. She knew it was probably her boyfriend playing one of his tricks.

As the hand started reaching into forbidden territories, Ginny got a little worried. _What if he started…_ even the thought of him getting his jollies off at her grossed her out a bit. He slowly touched the inside of her thigh, the part just under where the Hogwarts skirts ended.

He traveled farther and farther, until he found the inner thigh edge of her lacy pink underwear. Ginny shot straight up in her seat as he ripped the underwear off her. He chuckled softly as she looked down quietly to the undetectable man.

"Harry?" she whispered, grabbing crazily under her desk trying to find the mystery man.

"Miss Wonsley, are you sure you're ok? You don't need to go to the Hospital wing, do you?" he asked, peering over the top of his thick rimmed glasses.

"O-oh, I'm f-fine Professor Binns. Fine." She reassured him. The last thing she needed to do was walk to the hospital wing with no underwear on. She could imagine the shocked look on Madam Pomfrey's face when she said an invisible hand was touching her under her desk. She chuckled, and crossed her legs, not allowing entry.

The hand tried to break apart her legs, but she wouldn't move. But as soon as she heard an enforcement charm murmured, a huge force strained her legs apart, and began climbing up her leg seductively again. She sat straight up, as her legs were charmed into a 90-degree angle.

"Ginny, what's up?" whispered Demelza, her tablemate.

"Nothing, D-Demelza. N-nothing." Ginny muttered back, wondering how long this would go on.

The hand reached her clitoris, and rubbed gently. A shot of joy rushed through Ginny, as she felt like she just fell off her broom, flying in the air, but never falling. A ball of energy started balling up in her stomach. She never experienced an orgasm before, but now, she knew why people like it so much.

The hand rubbed more vigorously, and she began jolting involuntarily. She hid it well, though, because Professor Binns never looked up from his notes.

The hand then did something she never heard of before. The man's mouth started kissing her clit, dipping his tongue in and out. As he did something particularly magical with his tongue, she felt that ball of energy mount up more inside her, and finally, it exploded through out every inch of her body, as she experienced her first orgasm.

Her eyes rolled back in their head, as Ginny slouched into the chair. The mouth and hand left, and she felt her panties slide back on.

Another rush of wind, and the door open and closed, leaving Ginny alone to think about that strange invisible man.

The bell rang a second later, and Ginny practically tackled people to be the first out of the classroom. She found Harry waiting by the door for her, like usual.

"Hi Harry!" She said, kissing his full lips, hoping to give him just an ounce of pleasure that she thought he just gave her.

"Whoa! Ginny! Teachers are around!" murmured Harry, putting his arm around her shoulders, as she put her arm around his waist.

"That didn't seem to bother you earlier." She whispered into his ear, and then in turn nibbling it.

"What?" asked Harry, confusion showing up on his face.

"Clever, clever boy, using that invisibility cloak of yours in History of Magic!" she giggled, kissing his neck.

"Umm, Ginny? Are you ok? I was with Ron and Hermione in the common room, doing Snape's homework!" Said Harry, as they reached the portrait door.

"W-what?" asked Ginny, turning to look Harry straight in the eye, "That WASN"T you?" she said, shaking a little, as she stepped into the common room.

"What wasn't me?" asked Harry behind her, grabbing her around the waist, and kissing her neck once he checked the coast was clear.

"Harry. I, umm, got to go to the library now." She said, quickly turning around, but Harry caught her by the wrists.

"Ginny, are you sure you're ok?" asked Harry, peering into her chocolate brown orbs.

"Yeah, I-I'm fine." She said, breaking free and running out of the common room.

She checked behind her back frequently, as she ran to McGonagall's office, ready to report another case of rape.


End file.
